


[Podfic] First

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hand Kink, Interspecies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Uhura's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tehomet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehomet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259248) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/First%20%28with%20music%29.mp3) | **Size:** 6 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:46 [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013012603.zip) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:46

## Reader's Notes

This song features the song "Love Is You" by Christina Michele.


  
---|---


End file.
